How To Fall In Love In 32 Days
by MakingChanges
Summary: Sequel to You Can't Leave Me. They figured it wouldn't be hard to make Stiles stay. A few well placed kisses and he would bend to their every whim. They didn't think they would actually have to work to make him fall in love with them. Derek/Scott/Stiles
1. Morning After

**_A/N:_ This Story is the Sequel to You Can't Leave me. In order for this to make proper sense you might want to read that first. Although it does say in the summary that this is a sequel. Also sorry to everyone who keeps getting emails saying chapter updated. I keep getting reviews or notice things that make me have to tweak things.**

****_Warnings_**: (eventual) Bareback (Practice safe sex wear condoms!), rough sex, language, SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
><strong><em>Parings<em>**: Derek/Stiles, Derek/Scott, Stiles/Scott, Derek/Scott/Stiles  
><strong><em>Summary<em>**:_ Sequel to I'll Make You Stay_. They figured it wouldn't be hard to make Stiles stay. A few well placed kisses and he would bend to their every whim. They didn't think they would actually have to work to make him fall in love with them.  
><strong><em>Disclaimer<em>**: I own nothing work of total ****fiction**

_Chapter 1: Morning After_

Stiles jerked awake and winced at the pain that shot through his lower half. "Okay I'm never taking two at once ever again." When the mumbled words finally registered in his head he flew from the bed. What in the hell was he thinking? Did he just...with Scott...with Derek? Oh dear lord and Scott said they were-and Derek agreed! Oh sweet lord he was gonna have a panic attack. He quickly pulled his clothes on (almost failing when he tried to hop and put his pants on) and let out a (girly) scream at the sound of his phone ringing. He scrambled to find his phone (Under the bed? How did that happen?) and answered it just in time to have his dad yell.

"Genim Stiles Stilinski!"

"H-hey dad." Stiles said nervously.

"Don't you 'hey dad' me! Where in the hell were you last night?"

"I was uhhh...with Scott?" More of a question then an answer.

"That's funny because I called his mother, and she told me that Scott said he was with you. At our house."

"Uhh yeah, see about that we stayed at a friend's house last night."

"Uh huh and which friend would that be?"

"..." He mumbled something unintelligible.

"Excuse me?"

"D-Derek Hale?" He pulled the phone away from his ear and winced waiting for the yell he knew was coming.

"Derek Hale?"

"Yeah."

"The same Derek Hale who you let me believe was a murderer? The same Derek Hale who's 24, which is 6 years older then you. The same Derek Hale who makes it a habit to hang around teenagers? The same Derek Hale that has an extremely sektchey past and probably equally as sketchy future?"

"Uhhh...yeah?"

"Stiles."

"Yes."

"You have 10 minutes to get here or you're grounded."

"You can't ground me I'm leaving for college in like a month."

"Stiles, don't make me come get you."

"I'll be home in 5." His dad was going to kill him when he got home. A calm dad was never a good sign. He checked his pockets to make sure his keys were still there and quickly made his way out of the room and down the hall towards the front door. As he neared the front door a sound caught his attention, it was coming from the kitchen.

So you know that awkward moment where you walk in on your best-friend having sex? No? Well stiles was free if that awkward moment too...until now. He quietly peeked his head around the corner and nearly passed out at the sight. Derek had Scott bent over the kitchen table and was fucking into him slowly. Scott's sleep pants were pulled halfway down his legs, and Derek's were down around his ankles. Nether wolf had on shirts and Scott's skin was peppered with bite marks and hickies. Derek's Chest was covered with scratches and bites which could have been from last night or from what they were just doing. Derek had a tight grip on the Beta's hair but it obviously didn't bother Scott any since he was moaning like a bitch in heat (Which admittedly wasn't the best analogy that he could've used but come on you gotta admit the noises coming out of Scott's mouth could only be described by it).

Scott's mouth opened in a silent scream and his back arched. "I'm gonna come!" And he did, all over the kitchen table.

"Oh come on! I eat at that table!" Stiles felt his face heat up and froze as both wolves turned glowing eyes to him. He heard Derek let out a growly grunt, which he knew from last night, meant he just came. Scott let out a whimper and pressed back into Derek. "I'm just gonna..." He pointed behind him towards the door. "go." He ran (literally) out to his car and fumbled with his car keys. As he pulled the car door open it was stopped half way but a tan hand. He followed the hand up a tanned arm to meet his best friend's confused face.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. My dad called." Scott's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he nodded his head. "Can you let go of the door so I can go?" Scotts hand moved from the door to cup Stiles cheek and caressed the soft flesh with his thumb. "Okay that's not what I meant." Scott took another step towards Stiles pressing the smaller body against the side of the Jeep. "Scott?" Stiles was trapped between the hand on his cheek, the hot (heat hot not that kind of hot although Scott shirtless was hot) body in front, and an arm pressed against the hood of the car. His eyes widened and his breath hitched when Scott's face moved closer. "Don't!" But his whispered word was ignored and moist smooth lip pressed against his own.

Okay so kissing Scott was like the greatest thing since sliced bread. Okay it was way better then sliced bread but having those plush lips caress his own took away his thinking ability. He let out a whimper when his bottom was gently nibbled and opened his mouth. He was greeted by a hot tongue and the mixed flavor of Derek and Scott. He squeaked and pulled out of the kiss when Scott rolled his hips against his own and he felt a hard on forming in his pants. He felt Scott's hot breath against his neck and shivered when lips ghosted across the exposed flesh. He moaned when his flesh was pulled into a hot mouth and laved with attention. Despite his better judgment (a.k.a. his hard on) he gathered all his will power and pushed Scott away. He glared at Scott's smug look and climbed quickly into his car and pulling away.

He walked into his house and found his Dad sitting at the kitchen table waiting for him. "Have a seat Stiles." Yeah…sitting was the last thing he wanted to do right now his ass was still sore from the freaking car ride. He gingerly took a seat across from his father and tried to act as if nothing was wrong. "What were you doing at Derek's?" Stiles knew that tone. It was the 'I already know what happened so just tell me the truth voice'. And for some reason Stiles has yet to tell the truth when ever that tone was used (except for the one time when his Dad asked why he was looking up porn on his work computer, that didn't end to well).

"We just hung out."

"And hanging out with Derek involved him giving you those hickies?"

His hand instinctively went up to touch the bruised flesh on his neck. "That is a bruise from…wrestling. We were wrestling and I hit my neck on the leg of the coffee table.

"Stiles, I'm a cop, remember?"

"Okay so they're hickies but I didn't get them from Derek (at least not that one), it's from Scott." At the shocked look on his Dad's face stiles realized what he said. "No! What I meant was-well you see-we just…please don't tell his mom." Stiles pleaded.

"So that's why you guys go to Derek's? So you can screw around? What else do you do there? Drink? Do drugs?"

"Dad it's not like that!"

"It obviously is! You go to his house to have sex!"

"It's not like that! It just happened; I had no intention of having sex with Scott again."

"Again?"

Stiles could've smacked himself. "It only happened once before, at school, but that wasn't planned either!"

"At school?" Oh sweet Jesus he was digging his own grave and was going to put his Dad in an early one. Wait his Dad was getting up. Why was he getting up? And grabbing his car keys?

"Dad?"

"I have to go take care of some things"

"Dad? Where are you going?"

"Stiles," he let out a sigh. "I love you. Don't you ever forget that, okay? I just…I just need a moment to digest okay?"

Stiles fidgeted nervously. "You…you're coming back…right?"

"Of course Stiles I just need some alone time." Stiles nodded and watched his Dad leave. When he could no longer hear the sound of his father's car he slowly sank back into his seat and buried his head into his arms. As far as morning after's goes, today could've gone a whole lot smoother.

_The End of Chapter 1! _

Okay so its multi chapter and I have an outline made up of what should go into each chapter. Story should be anywhere from 10-20 Chapters long each chapter around 1400 words some chapters may be way more but never less.

_**Chapter 2 Preview**_

_ Stiles didn't even have a chance to knock before the door was yanked open and he was pulled roughly inside and pressed against the door. "You're late."_

"_I'm sorry my Dad is a little bit more cautious about letting me leave since he found out I wasn't a blushing virgin." Stiles said sarcastically._

"_Hardly a virgin and the only blush I saw was from your hole after having two cocks shoved inside." Stiles felt as if his face were on fire. I mean who says things like that with a serious face. I mean it's like He did it on purpose, trying to make him blush. Seriously the guy is a first class creep he-he was kissing him…well more like devouring his mouth. Stiles can honestly say if Derek keeps kissing him like this he is his guilt for lying to his Dad may totally be worth it._

Liked it? Hated it? Review please!

Also The Poll is still open on my page/profile. Please vote because depending on how the vote goes **_YOU GUYS(and Girls)_** will get to pick the ending!


	2. Touching

**A/N:** So it's Chapter two times! Yay! Right after this short bit is the review responses then the warnings for the chapter then the chapter. Go ahead and _skip on down to the story_ if you want to and enjoy!

_**REVIEW RESPONSES **_

**Yerpderp: **I'm happy you liked it. Guess what, it's the next chapter

**Lupus-Cantus-Grimoure:** My mind went waaaay down the gutter when I read your review lol. I like a good threesome too.

**The Phoenix Falls:** If I had the creative ability I would make him his own bear and send it to him. He needs something after having that hit him over the head.

**Roxie i do byte: **Well only time can tell

**PancakeMixLordOfPantopia:** The results will be a surprise I may update you guys about half way through or when I'm about to close the polls.

**Cinnamon-Romanji**: It was kind of cute.

**Rosejoanna:** Glad you loved it

**Moriarty's Minion: **I realize that now so they're cut down now… a lot. SORRY TO THOSE WHO READ IT!

**Vamppirre:** *SCRATCHES HEAD* Ummm….sorry? How can I unconfuse (Is that even a word?) you?

**juliet6984:** Don't know if you're reading this but sorry I was a major let down by thanking people for their reviews and letting people know the sequel was up. You didn't have to read the whole thing you could've just skipped to the bottom like the big bold italic letters said. Sorry to disappoint you (-_-)

**ciaranoelle**: I hope this update was quick enough for you!

**dreamer2322:** Was this update soon enough for ya?

**foshizzledizzle13:** Gahhh I'm glad you like how they're written. I was so nervous they were really really _really_ off/

**kat (anonymous): ** I did!

**princesstinkerbell45:** Pfft he may be the sheriff but his son is Stiles.

**CHAPTER 2: TOUCHING**

Stiles' heart sank further and further down when the hours ticked by that his dad wasn't home. He tried calling and texting him but he didn't get a reply. When it neared dinner and his dad still hadn't returned he decided to start on dinner. He had just placed the chicken in the oven when arms wrapped around his waist. He yelped and whirled around to find Scott standing behind him with Derek only a few feet away. "What are you two doing here?"

"I wanted to see you." Scott answered. "And you and Derek need to talk."

"No we don't. We're getting on perfectly well without the talking. Talking always leads to you two touching and touching gets me into trouble. Trouble always ends up with someone yelling at me." Stiles said quickly, backing away from the slowly approaching Derek. "Stop getting closer, you don't need to be close to talk." Stiles heard Scott laughed and glared at his friend. "Don't laugh at me! Why are you still getting closer?" Stiles bumped against the counter and quickly found himself trapped between the solid cold counter and a hard hot body.

Derek arched an eyebrow. "Nervous?"

"No why would I be nervous. It's just you, the Alpha Werewolf pinning me, the Human, against the counter. Nope. Absolutely nothing to be nervous about." Stiles said with a nervous chuckle.

Stiles tensed but quickly relaxed when Derek moved to nuzzle his neck. "What are you doing tomorrow?" Was murmured against his neck he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"S-spending time with my D-dad." He stuttered out, unconsciously baring more of his neck for access.

"The day after?" He asked peppering the proffered expanse of neck with kisses and pressed his thigh against Stiles' half hard on.

Stiles hissed and licked his suddenly dry lips. "N-nothing."

"Come out with us." He lifted Stiles effortlessly onto the counter putting him at the perfect height to press their clothed erections together. Stiles let out a sound caught between a gasp and a moan and nodded his head franticly as Derek rolled his hips. "I need you to say it."

"'s" He gasped.

"What was that?" Derek asked while continuing a slow torturous roll of his hips.

"Yes." He gasped, wrapping his arms and legs around Derek trying to bring him closer to get more pleasure.

"Yes what?" Derek growled.

"I'll come." He felt the got coil starting to form in the pit of his stomach. "God, I'll come." He let out whine of protest when Derek pulled Stiles off and stepped away. "You can't just stop when I'm about to come!"

"Do you really want to come in your jeans?" Derek asked, arching a brow.

"No but where else am I-oh, okay that works." Stiles felt his eyes roll into the back of his head. "That definitely works." Derek had yanked his pants and underwear down far enough for his dick to spring free and slap against his stomach and firmly grasped and pulled in hard steady stokes. The arms that were keeping Stiles from lying back on the counter were starting to shake and he could hear himself letting out involuntary whimpers. He didn't know if he should be thankful for Scott climbing up on the counter behind him and adding extra support or agitated that he snuck his hands up his shirt to tweak his sensitive nipples and clamping his mouth on his already bruised neck.

He arched and rolled his hips into Derek's hand and lied his hand back to rest on Scotts shoulder. "Feels good." He panted out. "Go faster. Please." His legs instinctively tried to clamp shut at the sudden sharp pleasure as Derek sped up. "Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!" He started to pant as his orgasm neared. Derek's free hand moved to fondle his full balls and that was all he needed. "I'm gonna come." His breath stuttered then stopped before he gasped out. "Shit!" Before coming all over Derek's hand.

Derek pumped him through his orgasm and watched in fascination as Stiles' stomach muscles flexed as his orgasm ran through his body. He kept pumping the hard flesh until the pleasure turned sharp pain from over stimulation and Stiles weakly tried to push his hand away. Stiles lay against Scott panting, eyes glazed, and floating on an orgasmic high.

"I think you broke him." Scott chuckled. Derek only shrugged before looking at the mess on his hand. He was surprised that it smelled sweet, Scott tended to smell salty and his own had a bitter scent to it. He stuck his thumb into his mouth and was surprised by the salty sweetness that hit his tongue. It kind of reminded him of chocolate covered pretzels. He stuck his out towards Scott.

"Open." Scott did without hesitation and greedily sucked Stiles' cum from Derek's fingers.

"It's sweet." He said slight wonder in his voice.

"It's only a lot a bit weird that you guys are talking about my spunk." Stiles said now more aware of the world around him.

Scott was about to say something smart when he heard the sound of a car. "Your Dad is on his way back." Scott jumped from the counter and gave Stiles a quick kiss. Derek also gave Stiles a quick kiss before they headed up towards Stiles' bedroom to leave without getting caught.

Stiles watched the pair leave before quickly getting himself situated. He watched as his dad came inside and tossed his keys on the counter and walked into the kitchen. His dad gave him a quick wave of acknowledgement before grabbing a beer out of the fridge. "You shouldn't drink that." The sheriff gave his son a look before switching the can of beer of a can of pop. "I started dinner." He said hesitantly. "It should be done in 20 minutes or so."

"Thanks." The sheriff said.

The pair fell into silence that only served to make stiles even more nervous. "Are you gonna kick me out?"

The sheriff looked over to his son. "Why would I kick you out?" Stiles only shrugged. "I'm not kicking you out."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

"You left." He fiddled with the hem of his shirt. "I thought you weren't going to come back."

"I told you I was coming back."

"I know I just…" He shrugged not sure how to finish.

"Stiles. I didn't leave because of what you told me. Yes that had to do with it somewhat but it was mostly because I had finally realized you weren't my baby anymore. I remember when your mother and I brought you home and you were so tiny. I remember your first steps, first words, first broken arm, everything. I just had to wrap my brain around the fact that you weren't my little boy anymore. That you're growing up and there's nothing I can do, you're pretty much an adult now."

"Kind of like when I broke down in tears after watching Toy Story 3 with you last week." His dad let out a chuckle and nodded. "I swear if you tell anyone that that movie made me cry I'm telling everyone on the force that you like Steel Magnolias and cry every time you watch it."

"No one would believe you." The sheriff said with narrowed eyes.

"They wouldn't have to because I know it's the truth." Stiles said with a smug smile.

"Sometimes you make me want to shoot you in the foot." His dad said in mock anger.

"Sometimes, I want to ask you too." That pulled an involuntary burst of laughter from the sheriff.

The next day the two could be found goofing off around the house and spending time together on one of the sheriff's days off. "When are you going to retire?"

"When are you going to get a high enough paying job to pay the bills instead of adding to them?"

"Good answer." Stiles said with a smile.

That night Stiles slept peacefully in bed cuddling into the warmth behind him. Wait, warmth? Stiles slowly came to only just noticing the sudden extra presence in his bed. He rolled over only to scream when he found Scott in bed next to him. "What are you doing in my bed?" He whispered harshly.

"I was sleeping until you decided to scream."

"Scott. You can't just climb into my bed in the middle of the night and think that it's all fine and dandy."

"So if I came before you went to bed?" Scott asked hopefully.

"No." Stiles kicked Scott's leg. "Get out and go home."

"Awe come on Stiles it's 4 in the morning." Scott pouted, cuddling closer to the smaller teen.

"No. Go home."

"Please?" He asked seductively; sneaking a hand down and palming Stiles through his sleep pants.

Stiles pulled his hand away. "Not going to work. Go home Scott."

A crestfallen look came upon Scott's face. "I just…I need you." He said softly. "You're my mate; I need to be around you. Being Derek's mate helps some but you're my mate and I need you. Your touch," He laced their fingers together. "Your smell," He nuzzled Stiles' neck. "Your taste," He stole a kiss from stiles. "Just you." He looked deeply into Stiles' chocolate eyes.

Stiles rolled his eyes before giving Scott a half smile. "You're such a sap." Scott only shrugged. "I guess you can stay." A huge smile spread across Scott's face. "But only if you keep it G rated, and you're gone before my dad gets up for work." Scott smiled and cuddled into Stiles and the pair was soon back asleep.

Stiles fiddled nervously with his fork as he sat across from his Dad. "I-uh…I have a date."

"With Scott?"

"Umm no…actually."

The sheriff raised his eye brow. "Really? Who is it."

"Umm…Danny?" Okay so that kind of shady. He accidently outs himself to his dad two days ago and suddenly he has a date with the only openly gay kid that went to his high school.

"Right…and what exactly are you going to be doing?" Oh God, he's starting with the questions

Derek sat patiently on Scott's bed while Scott paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Scott glanced at the clock and let out another frustrated growl. Derek reached out towards his frustrated mate and rolled his eyes as he stepped out of reach. Scott swatted Derek's had away when he made a second grab for his arm. The Alpha growled and reached out again and yanked Scott into his lap. "Calm down, he'll be here."

"He said he'd be here at 7 it's almost 8."

"It's 7:25, it's closer to 7 then it is to 8." Derek placated, thumb rubbing against the small patch of skin that was exposed between Scott's pants and shirt hem.

"Yeah well it doesn't change the fact that he's late." Agitation rolled off of Scott in waves.

"Calm down."

"I can't! He's my bestfriend and he's also my Mate if something happens I can't…this has to work." Scott melted into Derek's body heat and forced his muscles to relax. The distant sound of Stiles' jeep had Scott wired. He tried to move from Derek's lap but was held tight. "Let me go! He's almost here."

"Stay here." Derek ordered, while placing Scott next to him on the bed.

"But-"

"Stay." His eyes flashed red, the wolf now behind the order. Scott let out a whine but followed his Alpha's order. Derek gave him a soft kiss on his lips before leaving the teen in his bedroom. Stiles didn't even have a chance to knock before the door was yanked open and he was pulled roughly inside and pressed against the door. "You're late."

"I'm sorry my Dad is a little bit more cautious about letting me leave since he found out I wasn't a blushing virgin." Stiles said sarcastically.

"Hardly a virgin and the only blush I saw was from your hole after having two cocks shoved inside." Stiles felt as if his face were on fire. I mean who says things like that with a serious face. I mean it's like He did it on purpose, trying to make him blush. Seriously the guy is a first class creep he-he was kissing him…well more like devouring his mouth. Stiles can honestly say if Derek keeps kissing him like this he is his guilt for lying to his Dad may totally be worth it. There was no doubt in Stiles' mind that his dad didn't believe him but it was the principle of the matter. He smiled into the kiss when Derek pulled back slightly so their lips were gently brushing together before pulling away.

"Go get Scott then we'll go."

Stiles smiled. Definitely a great start to this date that's for sure.

_**CHAPTER 3 PREVIEW**_

_Stiles pulled the wrapping off the box and stared with confusion at the books inside. "What are these?"_

"_They're books on my family and the history of werewolves."_

_Stiles looked up from his gift to Derek. "Why are you giving me these?"_

"_So you can know what you mean to Scott, and what you mean to me."_


	3. Date And Sleep

**A/N:** Just thought you guys may want to know that I'm closing the poll in a few days. Also I'm sick with something. My eyes hurt my stomach hurts and I have a killer headache. I've had it for the past week whatever it is so I'm sorry in advance if this chapter sucks. Was going to do individual Review responses but I feel like crap so instead…

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS!

**CHAPTER 3: DATE AND SLEEP**

Derek let out a sigh and stood up from the wall he was leaning against. He should have known that sending Stiles to get Scott was a bad idea. Either Stiles would get distracted by something along the way or Scott would be the one distracting. He slowly trekked up the stairs and shook his head at the sight that greeted him in Scott's bedroom. Scott had Stiles pinned to the bed and was slowly grinding their groins together. Stiles had his head tossed back and had soft whimpers escaping from parted lips.

"I can't leave you two alone ever can I?" Scott stilled his hips and looked over his shoulder at Derek and grinned. "Up, Scott. We have reservations."

"Can't we finish first?" He asked with a pout while simultaneously rolling his hips against Stiles'.

Derek was momentarily distracted by the way Stiles bit his bottom lip and let out a soft moan. "No. Get up."

"But-"

"Up." he said sternly. Scott glared, Derek raised an eyebrow.

Scott let out a huff. "Fine." Scott rose from his position over Stiles and rolled off of the bed and moved to stand by Derek.

Derek watched as Stiles lied on the bed taking in calming breaths of air. "You okay?"

"Yeah just need a sec." Stiles let out a huge puff of air before also standing. "So where are we going?"

The three were absently eating dessert and sharing stories from when they were younger. Derek couldn't help but laugh as Scott and Stiles told him about how Stiles accidentally broke his bedroom window when he was 13, and had to explain to his had how he did it with his slipper. "But it wasn't my fault! If Scott would've just stayed still it never would have happened!"

"You didn't expect me to just stand there and let you hit me with your shoe did you?" He said with a laugh and a smile.

"Yes!"

"You are insane if you think I'm going to stand there and let you hit me with a shoe."

"Hitting you with a shoe is a small price to pay for pushing me out of the tree and breaking my arm."

"You pushed him out of a tree?" Derek asked surprised.

"I did _not_ push him out of the tree."

"Yes he did, don't believe a word he says." Stiles quickly said trying to cover his friends mouth with his hand. He cringed and pulled his hand away when slobber covered tongue swiped across his palm.

"He_ fell_ out of the tree." Scott said, ignoring the grossed out Stiles. "I was trying to get the bug off of his shirt and he freaked out when I touched him and he fell."

"First of all, he pushed me, that's my story and I'm sticking to it. Second, you're disgusting for licking my hand." He crossed his arms in a pout.

Scott leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I can find something else to lick that you'd like."

Derek motioned over the waiter. "Check please."

The trio was slowly walking through the woods after having dinner when Derek suggests they go to his house. Once inside Stiles and Scott fall onto the couch and click on the TV while Derek disappears upstairs. Derek pulled the wrapped package from underneath his bed before trekking back downstairs. He sat the gift on the coffee table in front of Stiles and waited for him to notice the gift.

"What's that?"

"A gift."

"For me?"

"No it's for the other idiot sitting in my living room that's addicted to Adderall."

"Hey, I cut down my Adderall intake." He placed the gift in his lap. "Can I open it?" Derek nodded and Stiles pulled the wrapping off the box and stared with confusion at the books inside. "What are these?" He asked pulling out a thick book that looked like it had definitely seen better days, and peered inside at the few journals that also lied in the box.

"They're journal on my family and the books on the history of werewolves."

Stiles looked up from his gift to Derek. "Why are you giving me these?"

"So you can know what you mean to Scott, and what you mean to me…what you'll eventually mean to me."

Stiles smiled and gave Derek a hug. "Thanks for the books." He sat the book on the table and looked at the different names on the journals his brow furrowed and he pulled out a dark blue journal with the name 'Laura Hale' on the cover. "When you said journal I didn't think you meant Diary."

"It's not what you think it is, I promise."

Stiles was going to ask a question when his phone chirped signaling a text message. It was from his dad asking where he was asking where he was (more like demanding he come home or expect a cruiser to pick him up from wherever he was). Stiles glared at his phone. "Going to college soon and he still treats me like a child." He pocketed his phone and gave the pair an apologetic look. "I have to go ho-"

Scott cut him off with a kiss. "Stay." Was mummer softly against his lips.

"I can't."

He kissed him longer. "Please?"

"I have to go home." Stiles pulled away and gathered his things together.

"You can stay here." Scott said softly as Stiles stood with his box of books.

"I wish I could but I can't."

"I'll walk you to your car." Derek said rising from his seat and taking the box from Stiles

Once at the car Stiles turned to Derek. "Are you going to try to convince me to stay here too?"

"No because I know you'll be here in two days?"

"Will I?" Stiles arched his eyebrow. "Do you have a new future telling werewolf ability that I didn't know about?"

"No I don't but it's a full moon and I want you to run with us."

"In case you forgot I'm human, I won't be doing much running with you guys."

Derek gave him a lecherous smirk. "I suppose what I should say is you get a head start while Scott and I hunt you down then fuck you senseless in the middle of the woods."

Stiles felt the arousal that he's been fighting off all night starting back up. "Why would I run if I know that's going to happen?"

Derek huddled Stiles against his car. "If Jackson, Danny, or Lydia finds you first your night won't be nearly as fun." Derek Pulled the driver's side door open and gave Stiles a quick kiss. "Get in and go home before I convince you to stay." Stiles gave a jerky nod before climbing in and pulling away.

Derek walked into the living room after Stiles departure to find Scott on the floor, ass in the air, and four fingers already buried deep inside. Derek licked his lips and quickly found his way over the older teen. Scott was quick to pull his fingers free and work Derek's pants open and off. He practically gagged himself in his haste to get Derek in his mouth; sometime Derek found it hard to believe that he had never sucked dick a day in his life before Derek. Derek hissed and laced his finger in the dark head of slightly curly hair. When Scott linked his hands together behind his back Derek gave him what he wanted. He fucked Scott's face brutally, not caring that his eyes were watering or if he went in at just the right (or wrong in some people's opinions), that Scott choked violently on his dick.

"You like when I fuck your mouth don't you?" Scott moaned around the mouth (and throat) full. "You're my little slut, you like choking on my dick, gets you all hot." Derek saw Scott's hand creep towards his dick. "Don't touch, that's mine." Scott moaned in agitation but moved his hand back behind his back. Derek forced Scott down to the hilt he felt his lover's throat contract in a gag but made no move to pull him off. He waited a few more moments before yanking got off his cock. He took in Scotts watery eyes, and the thick streams of saliva dripped down his chin to his neck and connected his mouth to his dick. Scott coughed a few times but never took his eyes off Derek. "What do you want?"

"Fuck me. Please." He rasped out, voice wrecked.

"Take your shirt off." Scott quickly yanked his shirt off and used it to wipe his face and neck before tossing it away. Derek sat on the couch and Scott quickly straddled his lap and placed the head of his cock at his quivering entrance. "There's lube in the coffee table drawer."

"I know." He quickly sat on the stiff shaft rolling his hips slightly when he got to the base. "I don't need it."

"Obviously." Derek said through gritted teeth. Scott tossed his head back and slowly began to ride Derek with help from the hands on his hips. Derek happened to glance at the clock "What time does your mom get off work." Scott didn't answer to focused on the incredible full feeling and the sparks of pleasure that shot through him every time his prostate was brushed.

Derek slapped his ass, hard. "Ow! What?"

"What time does your mom get off?"

"One." Was his quick answer before he buried his head in Derek's neck, where he kissed and licked gently before biting down hard enough to break through the skin. Derek hissed and pulled Scott down harshly on his dick, he could feel Scott smile against his neck.

"It's ten to one, time to speed things up." Derek flipped Scott onto the couch and quickly had Scott spilling over both of their stomachs. Scott sluggishly got dressed in a spare set of clothes and headed home.

Scott only stayed home long enough for him mom to check and make sure he was there once he was sure she was sleep he left and made his way to Stiles'. He quickly found his way into his mate's bedroom and slid into the bed behind his sleeping figure. He pulled Stiles close and got comfortable.

"'re 'n m' 'ed 'gin." Stiles mumbled out.

"I missed you." Scott said against the back of Stiles'.

"G." was the last thing Stiles said before he was back in a deep sleep.

Scott snapped awake an hour or so later by the soft thud of the window shutting. He calmed when a familiar scent hit his nose. "I don't think his bed is big enough for the three of us."

"We'll make it work." And somehow they made it work three people ranging from 5 foot 10 to 6 feet even comfortably on a full size bed

The first words out of Stiles' mouth the next morning made the two wolves laugh. "You're buying be a new bed."

_**CHAPTER 4 PREVIEW**_

_Stiles angrily threw the book onto the table and pointed at a passage. "Why didn't you tell me this?"_

"_I didn't want you to worry." Was the pitiful response._

"_Scott when you told me that you needed me, I didn't think you meant literally meant you needed me to stay alive!"_


End file.
